Vivi
Description Genevieve Darkmoon(referred to all as Vivi) is a fifteen year old Blaziken. She has red and yellow feathers all over her body. She also has blue eyes and a scar over the right side of her face. She always wears a pink scarf she got as a child, a symbol of her position in Team Centia. She is also in possession of one of the Gold Hearts, given to her by Valohenki. A-Rank, currently Level 67. Story Pre-Arc timeline- *Genevieve was discovered as an egg in a riverbed by the Quartzine Pack, a pack of dog Pokemon. She would have been eaten upon birth if not for three Pokemon; Lamina the Mightyena, Corma, and Hollow. Corma became her adopted brother, and Lamina like her mother. Hollow was possibly her only other close friend in the pack. During her life growing up, she felt left out, and grew adventurous. At the age of eight she decided she wanted to join the Earth Guild in Terra Town. Once she was fourteen and her adopted brother Corma was eighteen, she was allowed to go. New Trainees Arc- *Genevieve soon joined the Earth Guild eagerly, forming Team Centia with her brother Corma. During her first few days, she met several Pokemon, such as Sapphire, Valohenki, Whirl, Grim, and many others. During one of her nights there Sapphire had snuck beer into the guild and got Genevieve to drink some. After several odd happenings, she woke up the next morning beside Valohenki. She was believed to be expecting an egg, much to her fear. Shadows of Beginning Arc- *After learning about the egg, Genevieve continues vigorously training, deciding to let Valo into her life because of their supposed child. During one of these missions against Dustox, she evolved into a Combusken, and returned proudly to the guild. She then trained for a straight month, and entered the annual tournament to fight on behalf of the Eath Guild. After winning a doubles match with Chio and claiming further victory in the final event, her guild was able to claim victory. During an all-team battle against an S-Rank Tyranitar, she obtained a scar on the right side of her face. She heard about the death of Torterra from Nightshade, discouraged and devastated by the loss of the guildmaster whom she had grown a small friendship with. After the tournament she hunted down a dangerous A-Rank criminal with her brother's help; Sock the Eleektross. In the end they were able to defeat her, and it was assumed Sock was dead. Joltik Arc- *Genevieve goes back to a normal-ish life upon learning she isn't actually pregnant, and accept's Valo's love and decides to properly give him a chance, giving him a handmade golden heart. She and Valo discover two new guild members in trouble, Tari and Patch, and save them, eventually recruiting the duo to join Team Centia. Afterwards she and Valohenki leave on a long trip to hunt down a B-Ranked Gallade in the mountains, returning to the pouring rain. She accepted her brother Corma's proposal to recruit Lon'qu into their team, and decides to train him herself. Upon running into Sapphire and Crass, they begin talking and wonder about their true relations. They go to the hospital for tests, to discover a shocking truth; she is Crass's sister, and cousin to Ruby and Sapphire. She talks to Crass about her family and agrees to go with him and the rest of her relatives and a few others, to go meet them, all on her birthday; March 22nd. She meets her biological mother and discovers that she wasn't actually abandoned, but was lost as an egg during a kidnapping attempt. She also meets her sister and brother, to an awkward embrace. After meeting her father as well, she, along with Grim, Sapphire, Crass, Corma, and Chio, face off against Victini. They eventually cause him to call a ceasefire, explaining that demons will be awakening on June 6th. Then a demon attacks their family later the night, murdering Ignis and Riku. Vivi is destroyed upon learning this, and discovers Valohenki had also cheated on her. The result is crippling to her, and she makes new plans. She soon afterwards decides to change her mind about revenge plans and forgive him. There on afterwards they share one more romantic intercourse, which successfully gets her pregnant. *Hell's Gate Arc- *ARC IS ONGOING* Relationships Corma- *These two are inseparable, as adopted siblings. Though his constant jokes tick her off a lot, they still love eachother. In any situation, She would choose her brother over anybody else if they were in danger. They also work together as teammates. Sapphire- *She is friends with the Riolu, although they don't hang out often. She jokingly refers to Sapphire as 'cousin', a trend which started some time she couldn't remember and remains thus to this day. She doesn't think they're actually related, though. In truth Vivi is her cousin on her father's side. Valohenki- *Though in the past she had refused any relationships with Valo, It is now confirmed Vivi has romantic feelings towards him. She once thought to have been carrying an egg of which he would have been the father. Nowadays she's trying often to make sure he stays with her and doesn't have make out sessions with others. His perverted nature scares her often. Soon she discovers he cheated on her with Spectra, and breaks up with him in fury and misery. After getting back together and then properly having an egg, Vivi witnesses Valo's near death. Shadow- *Prior to a drunken night with Valohenki, Vivi's brother had falsely paired them together. She has no actual feelings for Shadow. They have blossomed into friends and allies, though. Ruby- *Vivi looks up to the demon as a mentor, and is always impressed by her skills in battle. She vows to grow up like her. It has been suggested, but not proven, that she has had or does have romantic feelings towards Ruby. Any chances were crushed once she learned her 'senpai' was her cousin. She is unaware as of this moment that Ruby is deceased. Patch- *Vivi and Patch are teammates in Team Centia, but have very little in common. His 'habits' disgust her, but she would still lay down her life for him, like all other teammates. Ironically, Patch then sacrfices his own life for her. Tari- *Tari questions Vivi often, but the two still get along decently, both being a part of Team Centia. She hates how the Electrike treats Valohenki though. Crass- *Vivi is friends with the Excadrill, but she cannot put up with any of his dirty jokes, most of which are aimed at Sapphire. She soon shockingly discovers that he is in fact her brother. Since then her view on him has changed drastically. After being raped by him, she's a bit more uncomfortable beside him, though. Sear- *She only recently met her biological sister, but the two seem to get along. Sear seems to have shown idolism towards Genevieve, much like the latter's feelings with Ruby. After their parent's demise, Vivi swears to protect the Torchic. Tidus- *She and him get along decently, and she trusts him enough to lay her life down. They don't speak too much, though. Ignis- *Genevieve already had begun to show fond feelings towards her mother, after learning the real cause of her 'abandonment', until her death. Upon learning of this, Genevieve was heartbroken. Riku *She only spoke and embraced with her father twice, but was nonetheless crushed when she learned he had been murdered by Frost. She vows for vengeance. Chio- *Vivi and the Archen fought alongside in a tournament battle, and prior had spoken several times, though their relationship is pretty basic. Grim- *Vivi has only spoken to him a few times. She still mutually trusts him, anyway. Ace- *She also looks up to Ace, though not quite as much as Ruby. She misses the old guild master whom he took the place of. Torterra- *Vivi and the guild master had spoken in the past several times, especially when she believed herself to be pregnant, and has come often to ask if he was ready to be able to tell her if it was true or not. Eventually it was proved she was not. She became very sad upon learning of his death. Whirl and Tyker- *Vivi has mutual respect for the two, though she doesn't know either that well. She is aware of their relationship though, and finds it adorable. Lon'qu- *Vivi let him officially join Team Centia, and respects him as she does all of her other teammates. Other guild members- *She has respect for (most) other members of the earth guild, even if she doesn't know them personally. Personality Genevieve is a very tough hearted individual. She has a temper, which can be seen several times when she loses it, usually involving in anybody nearby being seared both with her words and fire. When in a happier mood, she loves to train to become stronger. Often around somebody she likes she'll stutter a lot and say weird and stupid things. On occasion she'll use attract to get her way, usually with Valo. The side effect of her bisexuality is an attract from anybody else would work on her regardless of their gender. Moves and attacks A list of Vivi's known moves and how she uses them. Scratch- *Vivi uses a single claw to attack, though she rarely uses this attack unless against weaker foes that she doesn't want overkill. Ember- *She fires a few tiny embers from her beak. Like scratch, she undoubtedly won't often use it. Flamethrower- *Vivi creates a small inferno of fire and breathes it at the foe. Her go to fire-type attack in a pinch. Double kick- *She loves to use this move, thrusting both feet powerfully at a foe for good damage. She loves to use this attack against anybody in her way. Sky uppercut- *She pairs this in combos with Double Kick sometimes, usually performing it by ramming her fist upwards, against the foe's jawline. Slash- *With all three claws, Vivi slices at her opponent quickly to do lots of damage. She loves to use this move. Very effective. Flame charge- *Vivi gets pumped up, then rams into the foe head first with a lot of speed, to make her even faster. She rarely uses this move. Peck- *A quick and irritating attack with her beak. Vivi doesn't often use it for it's weak power, sometimes only to annoy her foes. Dual chop- *Vivi has yet to be in enough of a pinch to use this move. Her arms both glow with purple energy as she strikes the foe twice. She learned it from a tutor one day. Blaze kick- *With a powerful strike from her foot, Vivi forms fire around it and strikes as hard as she can. Focus Punch- *Vivi takes a deep breath and tenses her muscles, looking for a weakness in her foe. When she does, if undisturbed, she will rush at them with deadly speed, striking for a powerful hit to the weak spot. Flare Blitz- *Her most destructive attack, Vivi only uses this in a pinch, whereas she catches herself on fire and charges at the opponent with a full-on reckless body slam. She often gets hurt and injured from this as a result of carelessness. Focus blast- *Another powerful attack that she learned via TM, Vivi will channel her energy into a blue orb(much like arua), and blast it at the enemy. The recoil is that she gets weak if she uses it too much. Bulk up- *Vivi tenses her muscles and concentrates, so she can take hits better and deliver them all the more viciously. Focus Energy- *She takes a bit of time to study the foes, looking for a weak point so she can get critical attacks on vitals. Sand Attack- *By playing dirty, Vivi with throw a bit of sand in her foe's eyes to blind them. Her version will be useless against foes without eyes to begin with. Attract- *Often involving a rose, Vivi will often say something seductive to the targeted Pokemon, and try to win them over. This is all just a ruse, which she uses for distractions and such. Flash- *Vivi, humiliatingly, uses flash by parting the feathers over her chest, and then giving anybody a clear view for several moments while she charges energy before making a small ember that glows. Rest- *Vivi takes a quick nap, which will help restore injuries when she wakes up, and makes her more energetic afterwards. Blast Seeds- *Not a move, but Vivi prefers to use these very volatile seeds in battle a lot. Upon eating one, she belches an enormous fireball at the foe, which explodes on impact. Trivia Genevieve is in fact bisexual, though her preference of sex is unknown. She does tend to lean more towards females but does display romantic attraction towards males as well. *She has had crushes on a few of the other guild members. The identities of all of them are unknown. Genevieve does seem to be against general romantic intercourse, but this isn't true, she simply is afraid of becoming a mother. *She is especially careful about this around Valohenki. *She has also tried various fetishes with Valo, and none of them seemed to work at all. *These include vore, foot, flatulence, and spanking fetishes. The scar she received is from an S-Rank Tyranitar who she fought in the annual guild tournament. He had used Dragon Claw on Vivi, and since she has had a triple claw scar on the right side of her face. Darkmoon is Lamina and Corma's last name, which she took as her adopted maiden name. Even though she knows her biological family, she'll continue to use the name Darkmoon. Prior to a drunken night spent with Valo, she didn't know the origin of babies or eggs. She also didn't know what alcohol was until afterwards. Vivi is related to Crass, Sapphire, and Ruby. She's disgusted that Crass and Sapphire are a couple even though they are now awake that they're cousins. She kissed Tyker once while playing a game with her brother, who had her choose between kissing him and Sapphire. Vivi's birthday is March 22nd. She dislikes her birthday as a reminder of her abandonment by her parents. She generally tries to forget it exists. Genevieve does in fact love hugs, despite her slightly rough exterior. This may be due to that fact that fire types are usually good at hugs, and are very warm. She is no exception, having an internal body temperature much warmer than a human's. Genevieve differs much from an average Torchic-line, as she is a bit smaller, and in future versions of herself(as seen in a crossover) she retains this smaller size, even as a Blaziken. *''As a blaziken, her head fur also is very short, and fluffy. The reason for this is unknown.''